


Slut?

by Prettypornybarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypornybarbie/pseuds/Prettypornybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to prove he lives up to the new nickname he's found for himself, and Dean is more than willing to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut?

**Author's Note:**

> First ever work on here, so good or bad feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> As ever, I don't own anyone or anything; more's the pity. All mistakes are my own and so on.
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr and like request stuff or whatever; prettypornybarbie.tumblr.com

"Slut?"  
The word rings across the room from Castiel's place sitting at Sam's laptop, looking for a nickname for himself to add alongside Dean and Sam's "jerk" and "bitch", respectively.

"Inappropriate." Sam declares, decisively. Dean tries his best to ignore the conversation, but at the sound of the angel blurting out such a crass, unholy word a blush floods his cheeks. He's dreamed about that mouth begging for him, called him Slut a thousand times over in his head, but Sam was right; inappropriate.

  
"Why?" Castiel asks, eyes discarding the offensive slang terms that litter the screen in front of him. He's caught up in the conversation now, a child with a curse word. Sam smiles indulgently at his brother, grabbing his jacket and Dean's keys to the Impala as he heads towards the door,

  
"I'll let you explain this one, Dean. I'm going to get food."

  
"Bring back pie, bitch."

  
The door slams. It's just Dean, Cas and the word that hangs heavy in the air. The silence is thick and Dean wants to break it, but he doesn't know what to say to Cas, his mind still whirring from his earlier use of the word.

  
"Slut?" Cas prompts, Dean runs his hands through his hair, wishing he'd stop repeating that damn nickname. He sighs reluctantly and looks out from under his eyelashes at the overgrown boy in a too big trench coat playing at being an adult.

  
"It's, you know, not cool. It comes with connotations, implications." Cas frowns slightly at Dean's choice of words, he's never heard them before in that smooth voice and they sounded foreign, and out of place, but the angel let it go.

"I was under the impression that it has similar connotations to the use of the word 'bitch', the name you chose for Sam." Castiel's brow furrows slightly, as though trying to work out where he's dropped a thread, Dean wants to kiss away the wrinkles so much it almost makes him groan aloud, his dick swelling in his jeans.

  
"Different kind of bitch." Dean mutters, embarrassed.

  
"Slut. I like it." Cas replies, letting it roll around his mouth a few more times. Suddenly, from nowhere, Castiel speaks the words Dean has thought about a million times over since he first heard the word drop from the angel's mouth, "I want to be your slut." 

  
Dean's face blanches, all the blood running to his dick so fast it's painful, he looks up incredulously. It takes everything in him not to use his lips to drag the words from Castiel again and from nowhere Castiel is on his feet, stepping towards Dean.

  
"Dude, you can't say stuff like that. It's not cool." Dean expects his embarrassment to be mirrored on the angel's face, but instead he sees a smooth calm. Cas takes another step towards Dean and Dean fights the impulse to step into it, to wrap himself around the dark haired man. Irregardless of Dean's refusal to move, the angel has his mouth so close to Dean's,he feels the next words rather than hears them,

  
"I want to be, your slut." And this time, there's something so unfamiliar in Castiel's voice that it shocks Dean, he finds his knees trembling as he reaches for the other man like he's wanted to for all the time he's known him.

  
"Prove it." Dean orders,  his lips crashing down against the angel's.

+++++

Dean kisses Cas' lips until the smaller man sees stars, the gentle pout of his lips mouthing against the hard line of the other man's jaw, the lust in Cas' blue eyes meeting the heat in Dean's green.

  
"Bed." Dean groans, walking the angel back until his legs hit the edge of the mattress and then climbing in between his legs as he falls. Instinctively, Dean's hand reaches for Cas' throat, pressing against his windpipe just this side of too rough. The angel whimpers, but the noises quickly develop into moans and pleas as Dean removes the trench coat and shirt, dipping down to run his tongue against a sensitive nipple, Cas bucks underneath him, searching for something more.

  
"Dean, please." The man stutters, pupils blown with lust as his body shivers under the other man's calloused hands. Dean's hands painstakingly stop just shy of Castiel's fly, the bulge in his jeans obvious and throbbing for Dean's touch. His eyes meet Castiel's,

  
"Beg."   
  
For a minute, it looks like Castiel might refuse. The shame in his eyes rivals the need, but Dean's hands are so close to his straining dick, Dean's pants are rebounding off his lips, it's Dean eyes that are lust blow and wanting, staring into his.

  
"Please." Castiel whispers, and the word flies to Dean's already painfully hard dick, and he needs to touch himself, needs Cas to touch him, needs friction, needs something. He sets that thought to the back of his mind with great difficulty and smiles, baring his teeth like fangs.

  
"Oh come on, baby, you can do better than that..." There's a heartbeat, not even that, before the word falls out of Dean's mouth, "...slut."

Castiel's moan reverberates off every surface in the room, and suddenly he's scrabbling for Dean, removing his shirt, unbuttoning his fly and slipping his hand inside. Dean growls as he bucks into the touch, groans softly into Castiel's ear as the angel gently strokes his throbbing dick through the thin cotton of his boxers. Dean shucks off his jeans along with his socks and licks his lips, hungrily. He leans in slowly, aiming for a kiss, but before he can get his lips close enough to drag them against his partner's, he finds himself on his back, Cas pushing his boxers down his muscled hips as he licks down the solid expanses of muscle that make up Dean's torso. Dean whimpers slightly, then Cas' tongue is swirling at the head of his cock and it becomes a full moan, his hips snapping up into the hot expanse of Cas' mouth. Gently, warily, Cas sucks his length into his mouth, suckling softly as he rolls Dean's balls in his hand, Dean's pre come drips onto his tongue and it's like nothing he's ever tasted before, bitter with just the right amount of salt and sweet sweat.

  
"Fuck, yeah, Cas. Like that. Suck my cock, you little slut. You like my big cock in your mouth. Fuck, Cas, fuck." Dean doesn't know where the words are coming from, but he can't stop them spilling from his mouth, Cas moans against him, the words clearly going straight to his neglected cock as he reaches down to palm himself.  
"Hands off." Dean growls, louder moans from the angel. Pushing off Cas' mouth, which reluctantly releases his dick with an obscene pop, he pulls the angel back to his lips. Dean tastes himself on Cas, and it only makes him want the angel more. Tearing himself away from the rough kiss, Dean slides two fingers into Cas' mouth,

  
"Suck." Another order, and Cas couldn't refuse him even if he wanted to, his tongue already lapping circles around the digits as Dean pulls off the remainder of the smaller man's clothes, until his dick springs free and leaves both men naked. Pulling the fingers away, Dean latches his teeth onto the other man's neck, gripping the angel's cock he gives a few short pumps before sliding his finger back until it reaches his puckered hole.

  
"Are you sure?" Dean asks, bravado failing him for just a minute, the need to care for Cas battling with his need to take care of him. The man underneath him practically vibrates, the buzz rippling through the couple, every nerve on edge. Suddenly Cas is begging, just like Dean had asked him to earlier.

"Dean, please. I need... I need this, I need you." Dean's finger is circling Cas' hole, the thumb on his opposite hand strokes across the begging man's lower lip.  
"What do you need? Tell me, Slut." Biting down on Cas' shoulder, he sucks hard enough to leave a bruise, the groan from the Angel is intoxicating, Dean wants to drag it from him over and over again until he can't make any more noise at all.

"Fuck me. I need you to stretch me with your fingers, and then fuck me." Dean dips the tip of his finger into Cas' hole, and the man gasps, the feeling unfamiliar and achingly good. He waits for the man to relax, taking his fingers out and covering them in cold lube before sliding in to the second knuckle. Cas wriggles uncomfortably, but it soon gives way to a squirm of pleasure as Dean crooks his finger, barely grazing the other man's prostate.

"Fuck, Dean, there." Dean grins, crooking his finger a little more,

"There, baby?" Dean murmurs, demonstrating the action again and again, until the Angel is a squirming mess. Dean's hand strokes Cas' cock idly, the pleasure almost too much to take as he runs his finger down the slit, a second finger almost goes unnoticed, Dean scissoring his fingers inside the Angel before adding a third finger. Cas is a mess, sweat drips off of his brow as he moans praises and curses to Dean.

"You want my cock, baby? My big cock fucking you instead off my fingers?" Cas nods, memorized by the words falling from the Hunter's mouth. "Stomach" He instructs. Cas turns over, leaning his weight on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Dean.

"Please, Dean, please." The Angel babbles as Dean runs his dick teasingly against the Angel's hole, "Please. I need you." Dean doesn't need telling twice, he pours a generous amount of lube onto his cock and sinks in slowly, stopping halfway to let Cas catch his breath. 

  
"Relax." Dean whispers against Castiel's back, mouthing kisses on every inch of skin he can reach. "I got you, baby." Cas relaxes around him, nods for Dean to bottom out. He waits patiently, resisting the urge to buck against the Angel furiously. "So hot, Cas. Tight, Fuck." 

  
"Dean," Cas whispers, and it comes out more of a moan than a question, "please. Move." 

So Dean does, his hips slamming against the Angel's, his mouth littering the air with curses, promises of next time, endearments he never even knew that he felt for the smaller man. He angles his body until he's hitting Cas' prostate with almost every thrust, and the air is filled with Dean's name as he drags the Angel to the very edge, looking over the abyss of something he's never even begun to feel before.

  
"Dean, I can't..." Castiel's words fall into a moan, and Dean sinks his teeth into the man's fleshy shoulder as he reaches round, tugging Castiel's cock once, twice, and then feeling the Angel's cum fall in strings across his hand, the man falling apart under his arms, practically singing his name, whiting out, allowing himself to lean back into Dean instead of falling forwards. His hole flutters against Dean, and he's entranced, it feels like nothing he's ever felt before, it pulls him towards his orgasm faster than he could have ever imagined, holding up the Angel he whisper moans his name into his ear as he's torn apart, emptying his load inside him.

Their breathing echoes around the small motel room, sheet hang off the bed, the laptop still open on a list of nicknames. Dean slowly, carefully pulls out, lying on his back and pulling Castiel down onto his chest, his panting breath blowing through his hair.

"Love you." Dean mutters, and out of all the things that fell out of his mouth during the encounter, this is the most surprising. Castiel tries not to let the shock show on his face,

"Love you too, Dean."

+++++

"Hey, Sleepy?" Dean nudges the half sleeping Angel gently, "Sam's going to be back anytime, you need to get showered and dressed." The Angel moans and shifts against Dean's chest, slowly lifting himself to a sitting position. He wraps his naked body in the thin sheet, dragging it with him to the bathroom,

"That was kind of my sheet, expect me to lie here naked?" Dean asks, half amused.

"Deal with it, Jerk." The Angel replies, disappearing into the bathroom, and just before he gets chance to close the door, he could swear he hears Dean reply,

"Slut."

 


End file.
